The Wedding
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Yuusuke and Keiko are getting married. So is Kuwabara and Yukina. But someone else was going to join the wedding, making it a triple wedding! Who are they suppose to be? Yaoi


Don't hate me -hides behind kurama- I don't know what got me to write this but hopefully you'll like it

StrawberryRoseWolf

---------------------no flames-----------------

Shiori sighed. She didn't knew how to tell her son, her beloved

Shuuichi. They were having tea in the kitchen that evening. Kurama glanced at his mother from his cup of tea. "kaasan? What's bothering

you?" asked the good-natured Kurama.

"Well, you're old enough to get married now. And I think… I think there's a girl that you might want to meet. Since you hadn't shown me

any girls yet," said Shiori, uncertain of her son's reaction.

Kurama glanced at his mother. "But if you have one already, I'd

want to meet her," she said. She would love to have another girl in the

family. Not that her Shuu-chan wasn't enough. He was the best son a

mother could have wish for, but…

Kurama frowned. :… Yes, I do have one kaasan. But only, it's not a

girl. And I do really love him so much …: said Kurama mentally.

"Kaasan, I don't have a girl right now," finally Kurama admitted.

"Ii, then you'll meet Mai," said Shiori anxiously. Kurama gave his

mother an uncertain look. "But kaasan. I don't think I want to get

married yet," protested Kurama mildly. :… I only would be married to

Hiei …: he continued mentally and smiled, if his mother would ever

permit that to happen.

Shiori ignored her son's protest. "Well, she cute, smart and

matches you perfectly. At least I want you to get engaged with her

first," insisted Shiori.

This all came from her husband. He had told her that her son has

no girlfriends and he might be… gay. She wanted to protest it. But

first, she'll have to make proof. By engaging Shuuichi with another

girl, she'll prove to her husband that her dear Shuu-chan was not near

anything like that. Not that she would reject her beloved son if he was

really that, but her husband was getting fairly irritating at that

matter.

"Kaasan, I don't want to," insisted Kurama. Shiori sighed. "You'll

meet her today, she's coming," said Shiori. As soon as Shiori finished

her words, a knock was heard on the door.

Shiori went to open the door and came back into the kitchen

shortly with a girl. Kurama who had his eyes closed from just now kept

it that way. He didn't want to see what ever girl it is. He already have

a lover. And it is Hiei. It would be forever.

He could hear kaasan and the girl sit down. "Shuuichi, this is

Mai," introduced his mother. Kurama opened his eyes and looked at the

girl.

"Hai Shuu-san. I'm Mai, Hajimemashite. I live just nearby. My mum

is your mum's friend. Your mum asked me to come over. And Here I am,"

she said cheerfully.

She was definitely not his type. She was not short, her hair was

not black and spiky, she was practically smiling from ear to ear, she

has glasses and most of all… She talks to much. :… Inari help me …:

sighed the helpless Kurama.

Kurama smiled wearily. "Hi," he merely replied and sipped his tea.

Kaasan gave him a sigh. Shuuichi wasn't co-operating. "kaasan. I

have to go now. My friends are waiting for me," said Kurama and stood

up. "Matte Shuuichi, won't you at least shake hands with her?" asked

Shiori. Kurama reluctantly shook hands with Mai.

Shiori send Kurama to the door. "I don't care. You're going to get

engaged with her and you're going to marry her," said Shiori. Kurama

gave his mother a look.

"Kaasan I don't want to," protested Kurama. "No buts. Go on and

have fun with your friends," said Shiori and shooed him out. She went

back to entertain Mai.

Kurama didn't knew where to go. His mother was very stubborn. What

would he tell the others? Hiei especially. Not that he was going to get

engaged with that girl, but this matter was troubling him dearly.

So deep in his thoughts, Kurama accidentally bumped into a little

boy. "im sorry" he aplogised. The boy nodded and smiled.

"Its ok lady, your hair is very nice," commented the boy. Kurama lowered

himself so he was as the same height with the little boy. "My thank you, but im a male," chuckled Kurama.

The little boy was shocked. "A guy? Im sorry sir,"

apologised the boy. Kurama smiled and stood back up. "its fine," he said

and continued to walk to the ramen shop. That little incident sure

lifted his spirits a little. But it went sinking back down when he

thought about Hiei.

Kurama walked to the table where Yuusuke and Hiei was sitting. He

was surprised to see Hiei there. He hadn't seen Hiei for almost a week

and didn't expect to see him now, especially. He wasn't expecting this

and he wanted to talk to Yuusuke first. This made him more nervous than

it is.

"Hi," he said falsely cheerful and sat across Hiei. He eyed him

oddly and Kurama knew it, made him felt guiltier than it is. Yuusuke

smiled. "One more bowl of ramen here please!" he shouted at the waiter

(Keiko). Hiei was just sitting there with a glass of water. It wasn't

even touched by him yet.

"So, anything interesting happened today?" asked Kurama at

Yuusuke. "Well, Kuwabara is going to propose Yukina today," said

Yuusuke. Kurama looked at Hiei. He was calm. "And?" asked Kurama, a

smile started to form on his delicate features. Yuusuke shrugged.

"That's why we're waiting for him. And when he comes with the 'yes',

I'll propose Keiko," said Yuusuke excitedly.

"If," corrected Hiei.

"Yeah, ok. 'If' Kuwabara comes back with a yes," corrected

Yuusuke. :… Good, now they all are getting married …: sighed Kurama.

"Yatta!!" a loud, incoherent sound broke the silence in the ramen

shop. Yuusuke looked from his bowl of ramen and frowned at the orange

haired bulky dope who was heading their way.

"She asked what's 'marry me'," Kuwabara started the story. "But

finally she said yes," said Kuwabara, full of expressions. Hiei grabbed

Kuwabara's collar. "Are you sure you didn't say that marriage was

something else?" asked Hiei. Kuwabara freed himself from Hiei's grab.

And brushed his collar. Yukina's brother was sure irritating. "Of course

I said the truth," said Kuwabara proudly.

Yuusuke stood up. "Great! Now my turn!" he went off to find Keiko

somewhere in the ramen shop.

A few moments later, there was a loud noise coming from the

kitchen and then there was silence. Then Yuusuke came back. He was all

bashed up and… happy?

"She said yes! She said yes!" Yuusuke exclaimed happily. Kurama

gave him a wry smile. "Then what was that noise just now?" he asked

suspiciously. Yuusuke chuckled. "I got her attention by grabbing her

ass," he giggled.

A few moments later, Keiko came with three more bowls of ramen.

She sat down with them and started her dinner with them.

They were busy about Kuwabara's story. Hiei seemed not to be too

troubled. He had grown to eventually trust Kuwabara with his sister. He

wouldn't loose everything, he still have Kurama. Anyway, if that big

dope ever hurt Yukina even a bit. Kuwabara would have to answer Hiei's

tattooed friend. And for sure Kurama and Yuusuke won't let him get away

with that only, right?

Kurama shared his bowl of ramen with Hiei. As Hiei was eating

Kurama's ramen, Kurama paused the exciting conversation. "Minna-san, I

think I have to talk to you guys," he started. Everyone looked at

Kurama. "About what, Kurama-san?" asked Keiko.

Kurama sighed. "I don't know what to do," said Kurama. "Just spit

it out, maybe we could help," said Yuusuke, patting Kurama's shoulder.

"Well, kaasan wanted me to get engaged with another girl," he spit it

out.

Hiei stopped eating his ramen. He dropped the chopsticks and ran

out the restaurant.

Hiei was too fast for Kurama to chase. He sat back down. "Kurama,

Do you want to marry her?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama shook his head. "I don't want

to. But you know kaasan…," Kurama paused. His eyes were watery. He had

hurt Hiei.

They all knew about Kurama and Hiei's relationship and was equally

sad about this abrupt decision made by Shiori. "How could your mother do

this?" asked Yuusuke. Keiko put a soothing hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I

hope Hiei knows that you don't want to marry her," said Yuusuke. Kurama

shot his look at Yuusuke.

"I have to find him," said Kurama and stood up. But then he sat

back down. "But I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell him

to make him trust me… I don't know how to assure him that I'm not

marrying that girl," sighed Kurama.

"Well, find him and tell him the truth. And about your kaasan,

we'll go to your house tomorrow. We'll work something out then," said

Yuusuke. "Yeah, now go after Hiei before he ran off to Makai or god

knows where," said Kuwabara, shoving his friend to the door. Kurama

nodded and smiled. "thank you. And come before breakfast tomorrow!"

Hiei went to the park where they used to hang out. :… First Yukina

wants to leave me, now you Kurama. You said we're going to be together

forever! Why did it have to end so fast? And you lied …: Hiei shouted

mentally.

The moon's reflection was full in the water. He felt like reaching

for his katana and slice it to pieces, but he knew better than to slice

a mere shadow in the water. It'll just appear back when the water's calm

later.

"Why do you have to leave me?" he asked, practically to no one of

course.

"It was hard enough when Yukina agreed to marry that idiot. You

said it was okay, that I will still have you… but now you're leaving

me," sighed Hiei. Kurama was nearby and could hear every single word

Hiei says. He had covered his youki so Hiei can't sense him.

"Now I am all alone… It's all your fault Kurama! You made me weak

and now you're leaving me like this!" he shouted and threw a couple of

stones in the water. Unnoticed to Hiei, his eyes were watery and a

couple of tears fell off it. The reflection of the moon disappeared when

the stone went in the water.

"I will never leave you, Hiei," said a familiar voice. Hiei turned

and snorted. He don't want to give the fox pleasure to see him tear

struck like this, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Which

hurt his eyes more.

"Don't try and soothe me. I can take it. Go away," snorted Hiei.

Kurama went nearer to Hiei and paused for a while. He could feel the

walls that he had melted, regain strength. Starting to form again. Did

Hiei sniffed just now? Did he really cried?

Kurama went closer and hugged Hiei from the back when Hiei thought

he'd gone. Gone away for ever.

Kurama leaned his cheek against Hiei's cheek and it's wet.

Affirmatively, he had been crying. For a certain fox. This touched

Kurama too much and his own eyes began to produce tears. "Hiei, I never

will leave you! That's my promise to you, remember?" asked Kurama. Hiei

tried to snort, tried to grunt, but nothing came out. He can't do it.

He turned himself and looked at those watery emerald eyes. "You

don't want to marry that girl?" asked Hiei. Kurama smiled. "Of course I

don't, love," now Hiei did snort. But he was happy. He hugged Kurama

tight, relieved that his fox would never ever leave him.

"But, what to tell your kaasan?" asked Hiei through Kurama's rose

scented hair. Hiei could feel his neck being flooded with Kurama's

tears. "I don't know. But Yuusuke and the others are coming over tomorrow. To

help us," sniffed Kurama, assuring Hiei.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I missed you," said Kurama. Hiei

nodded, he too miss his fox deeply. Mukuro had give him a leave when

Koenma send her a note saying that Hiei's sister was getting married. He

nearly blown Kuwabara to bits when he heard the news, but Yuusuke

assured him that it won't be as bad as it seems.

"Hiei?" Kurama called. "Please don't be mad with me. You know my

heart is buried deep inside you," said Kurama. "yes…," Hiei

whispered. Kurama was Hiei's other half and Hiei was Kurama's other

half, nothing in the three worlds could separate them.

Shiori must've been asleep when Kurama came back with Hiei. No one

came down to greet him. He sneaked Hiei secretly into his bedroom.

Kurama changed into his pyjamas and joined Hiei on the bed. "Only

Inari knows how much I missed you Hiei," uttered Kurama, half asleep.

"What? You think I only work blankly for Mukuro? I too have thoughts

about a certain fox," admitted Hiei. Kurama was more than happy to hear

him utter those words.

The next day, Kurama woke earlier than normal. He looked at his

sleeping fire demon. So calm and peaceful. He sighed and wished that he

could snuggle up to him longer. But he had to concentrate in the matter

at hand first.

He went into the bathroom and took a short morning bath. He

dressed himself, and went to the desk and poured himself a cup of tea.

He looked at his fire demon. Still sleeping. He smiled and kissed his

koorime, he was gifted by a moan by the sleeping being. He went down to

the kitchen to set breakfast for everyone.

Hiei got up when he realised that Kurama no longer exists beside

him. He cleared his bearings and went after the kitchen.

He watched the fox cook. Running here and there. Hair moving

swiftly against the wind. :… Wind? Oh, the window is opened …: Hiei

smiled to himself. This beautiful creature, and it's his.

Kurama saw Hiei and smiled. "Ohayo ne," he greeted him and gave

him a bowl of 'sweet snow'. "It'll spoil your breakfast later, but you

promise me you'll have to eat what I cook," said Kurama. Hiei merely

answer with a casual 'Hn' and enjoyed the sweet snow.

Kurama set the table up for 7 person. Then Hiei got down of the

counter. "Your kaasan is coming down," he told Kurama. Kurama nodded and

winked at him.

"Ohayo, kaasan," greeted Kurama in his brilliant smile. Shiori

smiled at her Shuuichi and Hiei. She'd seen him a lot of times and he

seemed to be Shuuichi's best friend and also one of the detectives in

the agency Kurama was working part time too.

"Ohayo, Shuu-chan," she replied and gasped. "You made breakfast

and are we going to have guests?" she asked, gesturing at the numerous

plates. Kurama nodded and put down the kitchen towel near the sink.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "I think it's them," chirped

Kurama and went to the door. Shiori smiled at Hiei. He seemed so quiet

and distant. "Why don't you sit down, Hiei-kun?" she said. Hiei nodded

once and did as his lover's mother wished.

"Ohayo, Kurama!" they exclaimed. Shiori could hear them, still

wondering where did they find a name like that to call her son. As if

hearing what she was thinking, Hiei opened his mouth. "It's a code name

at the detective agency," he told her short.

"Huh? No wonder the name's weird. So what's your real name?"

asked Shiori. Not giving a chance for Hiei to answer which he

appreciate, all of them busted in the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shiori-basan," they greeted her. Shuuichi's

friend all seemed so alive and vibrant. She smiled at them. "Ohayo,

Ohayo. Sit and have breakfast," she said, smiling cheerfully along with

them.

They started on their food. Kurama was no bad cook. Shiori had

seen most of them before, except the girl with light green hair. She

seemed sweeter and more gentle than Keiko. But a gentle girl couldn't

control a guy like Yuusuke though. He had heard a lot about Yuusuke by

her son and neighbours. He seemed to change a great deal since he knew

her son and the others.

"Well Shuu-kun, who's this girl with green hair?" asked Shiori.

"Ah… this, basan, I my future wife. Yukina," Kuwabara answered for

Kurama. "Really? Congraduations!" exclaimed Shiori, feeling happy

with them. "Thank, basan," said Yukina, smiling

politely to Kurama's mother.

"And we're going to get married together," Yuusuke told Shiori.

"You're going to get married with Keiko too?" asked Shiori. Yuusuke

nodded and smiled. Keiko was blushing behind her bowl of rice.

"Ii, Shuuichi… you can join them," she suggested. Then there was a

rush of silence. Shiori blinked at the sudden quietness. "Gomen basan,

that's what we're here to talk about," said Yuusuke.

Shiori narrowed her eyes at every one of them. "I'm all ears," she

said, trying to lift up the dull atmosphere.

"He can't get married to another girl, basan. Please," Kuwabara

started. "And why is that?" asked Shiori. "Because Kurama, I mean

Shuuichi already has a lover," said Yuusuke, backing Kuwabara.

Shiori smiled. "Ok, I told him to show me," said Shiori, sounded

quite fair. "Ku… Kurama's lover is… is in this room," said Keiko,

tripping over her words. Shiori looked at them.

"Wait, Keiko-chan is getting married to Yuusuke-kun and Yukina-

chan is going to be Kuwabara-kun's wife. So who…," she paused at her

words as her gaze fell on Hiei.

It all fit to her like a puzzle now. Hiei seems to be close to

Shuuichi. They spent a whole lot of time together. He usually brought

him back and told her simply that he would be sleeping over. And

Shuuichi had told her he didn't have a girl. But he didn't say that he

didn't have a guy in his heart.

Shiori looked at Hiei and smiled. "I've guessed," she said. She

can't deny the fact that her beloved son 'loves' another guy. She would

deal with her husband later. This Hiei boy, he seemed so quiet. Even

Shuuichi wasn't this quiet. Maybe Mai wasn't really Shuuichi's type. She

do talk much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shiori. Kurama looked down at the

table. "I was scared that you'll reject us," uttered Kurama, barely

audible. "Shuu-chan, I don't care if you love another boy. It's just,

don't keep secrets away from me," said Shiori.

"Yatta!" cheered Kuwabara and Yuusuke. "Now we could get married

in peace!" they continued.

"But, are you going to get married with him together with them?

It'll be nicer that way," suggested Shiori. Hiei shot Kurama a look and

stood up. He loves Kurama. Yes, a lot. But nothing is making him walk

along that isle with all the stupid ningens eyeing them? NO!

Kurama smiled. :… Kaasan is letting me marry Hiei? This is it …:

he sighed excitedly. Hiei tried to look away, but Kurama was already

standing in front of him. Then, Kurama dropped to his knees. He took a

rose out from his hair and held it in front of Hiei. Hiei was blushing,

but tried his hard not to show it. It's embarrassing.

"Hiei, would you marry me?" Kurama asked. Keiko and Yukina held

each other's hand, sighing. They look so cute and romantic. That rose

was blood red and it's stem was unusually green in colour. Matches

Kurama's and Hiei's eyes perfectly.

Hiei opened his mouth, but then he closed it. Kurama and the

others were still waiting for an answer.

"Do you have to do it now, in front of everyone?" asked Hiei.

Kurama smiled. "Well, kaasan's here, everyone's here. When would be a

better time?" asked Kurama.

He dropped to his own knees and buried his face in between

Kurama's neck and shoulder. "You're making this very embarrassing,

Kurama," Hiei told Kurama dryly.

Kurama bit his lips, still waiting for an answer. When Hiei

thought he'd torture his kitsune enough, he smiled secretly. "Hn," he

answered. His voice muffled by Kurama's flaming hair. He wrapped his

hands around his fox possessively. "You're mine now, Kurama. In Makai

and Ningenkai," said Hiei.

"He said 'HN'!" exclaimed Kurama. Everyone was so happy, Shiori

was weeping. She never felt so happy before for her son. Her only son

was going to get married. Wait until his husband and her stepson come

back. It would be so exciting.

Shiori smiled. "Well, when would you guys be getting married?"

asked Shiori to all of them. "Next week," they all answered. Shiori

smiled, it would be fast. But she could manage.

Soon, everyone in the 3 worlds knew about the marriage. Koenma was

so happy, he even wept when he's at work.

Mukuro nearly spat her dinner when she heard about it. "And Koenma

lied to me and said it was Hiei's sister who was getting married!" she

exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. It broke. Her successor and

best warrior was getting married. Her other guards trotted silently out

of her way.

Mukuro sat back on the chair. "Whatever," she sighed. "I still

have to give a wedding present," she walked back to her room, leaving

the messed up dining hall to be cleared up by her guards.

Raizen was sighing. His successor was getting married. At least it's not like Yomi's and Mukuro's successor's marriage. He smiled, but

that couple's bonding would earn a whole lot more attention than others.

Koenma set the marriage to be held in Makai. S-classes like

Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro would not be risked to hover around in

Ningenkai. Who knows how devil minds work?

A few people from Ningenkai would be allowed to enter Makai.

Guarded by Koenma, Botan and others. It would be safe enough.

The guest list was given to Koenma to distribute. Kurama just had

his family, Yuusuke only invited his mum, and Kuwabara invited his

sister, Kirishima, Ohkuba and Sawamura. Keiko invited her parents.

Most of the guest list came from Makai. Mukuro, Yomi and Raizen

alone were coming with their whole troop of wedding gifts. A few other

Reikai creatures were invited too. Other youkais were permitted to

attend the wedding with condition, they were well behaved. No bad

records for at least 2 years.

"Shuuichi is getting married," said Shiori. Hatanaka looked at his

wife. "Huh? When?" he asked. "Next week," answered Shiori. "So

fast?" Shiori nodded.

"I knew I was joking about him a… you know. But you don't have to

make it too hard for him," said Hatanaka. "Don't worry. He already has a

lover. And he's marrying him," said Shiori. Hatanaka nodded, but then he

paused.

"Im sorry, but did I hear you right? You did say Shuu-kun was

marrying a 'him', right?" asked Hatanaka. Shiori nodded. Hatanaka

widened his eyes. "My stepson is yaoi! Kami-sama, it'll make a colourful

change in the house," said Hatanaka. Shiori was surprised that her

husband was happy too.

"They all are getting married in Makai, so only you, I and

Shuuichi-kun are allowed to attend the marriage," said Shiori. "Wait

till he hears that. He'll be thrilled," said Hatanaka. Shiori smiled.

"So, you are not rejecting Shuuichi?" asked Shiori. Hatanaka shook his

head. "For what?" he asked. Shiori smiled and hugged her husband.

"But you did say they all, who are they?" asked Hatanaka. "Well,

Yuusuke-kun is marrying Keiko-chan. Kuwabara-kun is marrying Yukina-

chan. They're having the wedding together," said Shiori. Hatanaka

nodded.

Shiori had told Kurama to tell his step brother. "Shuu-kun?"

called Kurama. Shuuichi stopped in front of his brother's opened room

and peeped. "You called me, niichan?" he asked. Kurama nodded. "Come

in," he told Shuuichi. "And… Close the door on your way in," he reminded

his stepbrother.

Shuuichi went into his brother's room and closed it behind him.

His brother was only wearing a pyjama bottom. As if hearing his

stepbrother's thought, Kurama smiled. "It's hot," Kurama reasoned him.

Shuuichi smiled and sat in front of his brother on the bed.

"I just want to tell you I'm getting married," he told his

brother calmly. Shuuichi smiled enthusiastically. "Who's the lucky gal?"

he asked, in his usual funny accent.

"Well, that's on thing. It's not a girl," Kurama smiled at his

brother. Shuuichi frowned. "Then?" Kurama chuckled. "It's a boy," Kurama

told his brother. Shuuichi merely blink at his brother. Kurama leaned

nearer to his brother. "And guess what? He's a devil," he told his

brother, jokingly.

Shuuichi choked a laugh. An unusual look was on his face. "But

look at the bright side. You, Shuuichi Hatanaka would have the chance to

attend a wedding that's held in Makai. Wouldn't it be cool?" said

Kurama. Shuuichi frowned and thought for a while.

"Yeah, surrounded by youkais and have an experience visiting the

Devil's world. It would be cool!" exclaimed Shuuichi. Kurama smiled.

"But how did you manage to get a place there?" asked Shuuichi. "Well,

your future-stepbrother-in-law is a devil remember?" Kurama made his

voice spooked. Shuuichi laughed. "You are crazy," he joked. "Well, you

never know," Kurama laughed.

"So, do I know this 'devil' of yours?" asked Shuuichi. "It's

Hiei," said Kurama casually. "Hiei? What, the quiet guy who occasionally

have dinner here?" asked Shuuichi. Kurama nodded proudly.

"Well, he's scary. Trust me. He might be a 'devil' for real,

niichan," said Shuuichi, a thoughtful expression. Then he yawned. Kurama

smiled. "Go and sleep. I won't want to take away your beauty sleep,"

joked Kurama. Shuuichi nodded excitedly. He stopped at the door. "When

is it going to be?" asked Shuuichi. "Next week," answered the happy

kitsune.

Yuusuke shoved a wedding gown at Kurama and suggested that if

Kurama wore a wedding gown, it would look nice. Kurama bashed him up. "I

am not going to wear that. For Inari's sake, I don't even have anything

to occupy the top part of the gown," retorted Kurama chuckling, still

holding the wedding gown. "We have sponges," joked Kuwabara and stuffed

it in the gown. They all laughed.

Hiei snorted and coughed at the make-up artist, a certain Reikai

creature who put powder on his face. It was getting into his mouth and

he was irritated. "Get it off! I don't want to wear it!" he shouted.

Kurama looked alarmed and went to rescue his soon-to-be husband.

"Let me help," he told the Reikai creature and took the powder

from him. "Close your eyes, and mouth, botchan," Kurama told Hiei. "Call

me that ag…," Hiei quickly closed his eyes and mouth a Kurama puffed the

powder on his face. After he's done, Kurama gave Hiei a small kiss and

stood up. "You can open your eyes now," said Kurama and walked away to

get dressed in his white Tuxedo.

Hiei looked in the mirror. He was attired in a black Tuxedo. He

looked… cute. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were also wearing the same thing as

Hiei, but in other sizes. Kurama's white Tuxedo was a contrast with his

red flaming hair.

"Hey Hiei, it's bad luck to see the bride, I mean the groom before

the wedding," joked Kuwabara. "They probably broke all the rules there

are about 'human' wedding Kuwabara, you don't have to worry about that,"

laughed Yuusuke.

Kurama brushed his hair and went over to brush Hiei's. It was so

soft that the brush glided easily. Kuwabara and Yuusuke gasped. "Hiei, I

thought your hair was made up of wires," said Yuusuke. Hiei bit his

lower lip, trying his best from frying them up.

The wedding operator came into the room. After everyone was

seated. "Get ready grooms, the brides are ready!" it said, the purple

creature was cheerful. Hiei grunted and turned his head to look at

Kurama. "Do we really have to do this?" he asked. Kurama smiled and

wrapped his arms around Hiei.

Kurama was shoved to the other side to wait with Keiko and Yukina.

"Kurama-san, you're so handsome," praised Yukina and Keiko. Kurama

smiled. "You two look gorgeous," and they blushed. Keiko's dad, and Mr.

Hatanaka was also there. Since Yukina's only relative was also getting

married, Mr. Hatanaka would be 'giving' her away. They were each given a

bouquet of flowers.

The wedding operator told Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei to go to the

front and stand in front of the priest. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were

practically racing there. Hiei just stood there. "Go on Hiei," he gave

the little koorime a slight push. Hiei jerked to the front and walked

slowly to follow Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

Everyone eyed the slow motioned Hiei. They were waiting for him to

start the march. As soon as he stop near beside Yuusuke, the march

started.

The wedding march was heard. The wedding operator gave the little

cute Reikai bride's maid a slight push and they were off. Soon, Keiko

escorted by her father and Mr. Hatanaka escorting Yukina and Kurama,

walked along the isle.

Their eyes were locked together. Yuusuke was smiling adoringly at

Keiko. Kuwabara was practically smiling form ear to ear. Hiei was having

an odd feeling. He was having butterflies in his stomach. His face was

calm but a smile could easily be scanned.

Keiko, who was in front surprised to see Hiei smiling. Even a bit.

She smiled herself and looked back at Yuusuke.

Mr. Hatanaka who was in between his step-son and his soon-to-be

stepson-in-law's sister was proudly walking along the isle. Everyone

envied the little black koorime. The idle of their dreams was getting

married to a certain hot-tempered fire demon.

Mukuro was crying? Well, she tried to stop herself. But she can't.

She too had a sentimental side in her. Raizen looked at her. "Mukuro no

baka," he snorted. Mukuro gritted her teeth and stopped crying. Yomi was

smiling. Even though he couldn't see the situation, he sensed their

youki was happy and vibrant.

Some of the youkais were crying. "… Kurama is getting married…

uwaa…," was heard, sniffles were also heard.

Keiko was released by her father and she went gracefully into

Yuusuke's arm. He then stepped aside, to let Mr. Hatanaka do his job.

Mr. Hatanaka stopped and Kurama went to stand beside Hiei who was

standing on the left of Yuusuke. Yukina went to stand beside Kuwabara

who was standing to the right of Keiko.

The march ended as soon as they were in place. "We are all

gathered here…," the priest started his speech. The six lovers were too

engrossed in their partners that they didn't realise that the priest had

ended his speech and was now, looking at them. Botan was weeping happily

and Koenma had to soothe her.

The priest smiled and cleared his throat. All six paid attention

to him. "Do you, Yukina, Yukimura Keiko and Shuuichi Minamino take

Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi Yuusuke and Hiei as your lawfully wedded

husband?" he asked. Smiles were on their faces. "Yes, we do," they all

answered.

The priest cleared his throat and looked at the next sentence. "Do

you, Urameshi Yuusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma, take Yukimura Keiko and

Yukina as your lawfully wedded wife and you Hiei, take Shuuichi Minamino

as your lawfully wedded husband. Kuwabara and Yuusuke nodded. "Yes, we

do," a breeze of silent were suspending everyone as Hiei kept quiet.

Kurama bit his lip.

"Yes, I do," he finally said. Everyone let out a sigh. "Hiei

nearly gave me a heart attack," said Yuusuke.

Claps were heard. "Now I pronounce you man and wife and man and…,"

he paused. "… man," the priest shrugged. "You may kiss the bride and

groom," he continued.

Kuwabara gave Yukina a light kiss. He was still blushing heavily.

Yuusuke gave Keiko a short sloppy kiss. Then, everyone's eyes fell on

Kurama and Hiei. There was an unusual aura between them. As they parted

their kiss, Hiei was blushing. "Hiei, you're blushing," accused Kurama,

eyes watery.

"Kh, and you're crying," he retorted. Kurama shrugged and took

Hiei's hand, running after Yuusuke-tachi.

When they were outside the place, they threw the flower bouquets.

All the youkais tried their best to get the bouquet. A shout were heard.

"I got Kurama's flower!" Kurama smirked and took Hiei's hand as they

took photos with family.

Shiori hugged her son. "Hiei, please do take care of my only son,"

she said. Hiei nodded once. He won't betray Shiori's request. Shuuichi

ran towards them. He suddenly hugged Hiei. "Welcome to the family, Hiei-

san!" he cheered. Hiei gave his stepbrother-in-law a small smile.

Keiko lived in Yuusuke's house, and Yukina moved to Kuwabara's

house. Hiei of course was coaxed by Shiori and Shuuichi to stay in their

home.

"We're moving out shortly, kaasan," smiled Kurama. Shiori frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "Well, I was just planning. I didn't have enough money

to buy a house yet. But I will soon," he told. Mr. Hatanaka nodded.

"Shuuichi is a big boy already. Let him make his own decisions," he told

his wife. Shiori nodded.

That night…

Kurama looked deep into Hiei's eyes and smiled. "Now, we don't

have to creep around the house, ne?" he asked. Hiei blinked at him and

merely snorted. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Kurama's

warm embrace.

--------------------Owari------------------

wow I cant believe I wrote this im a mad person Reviews??? Ill write more fics for review lol ehehe im high

StrawberryRoseWolf


End file.
